


A Mouse Trapped

by orphan_account



Series: Porn Goes Here [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual James Potter, F/M, Freeform, Homosexual Severus Snape, I'm Sorry, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Marauders' Era, Non-Consensual Groping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pervert James Potter, Polyamorous James Potter, Shameless Smut, Snape Sandwich, Sugar Daddy, Tsundere Severus Snape, no peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to Hogwarts for his forth year, Severus doesn't feel any different from when had left for the summer. But it is quickly brought to his attention by a certain group of Gryffindors that something "magical" has happened over the holidays.</p>
<p>Slightly freaked out by Potter's affection, Severus tries his best to rebuff him at any occasion. But he finds it increasingly difficult to do so when he begins to receive gifts in the mail, of things he could never dream of affording in his lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Or if you prefer "Severus Snape gets a pervert sugar daddy".
> 
> Inspired heavily by every anime pervert, ever.

Severus pushed his trolley through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters, of course he had to be the one to get the trolley with the squeaky wheel. Keeping his head down as he felt people looking him, he wheeled his trolley over to the side of the train, to sit with other suitcases. Seeing his tattered second hand case sat next to the more newer and, cleaner looking ones made him cringe every time. Stepping onto the Hogwarts Express, he walked quickly through the aisle; his eyes flicking into each compartment as he did so. He was hoping for a compartment with just himself and his friend Lily or at the least a nice quiet compartment to himself. Although the former was more appealing, he knew the latter was much more probable, especially if she was with those "friends" of her's. His nose wrinkled at the thought of Lily surrounded by those Gryffindor girls; spreading rumors and lies about him, trying to get Lily to stop being his friend.  
Walking past several compartments filled with first years, all excitedly fantasizing what it was going to be like when they finally got to Hogwarts and; a compartment with three poor first years being told tall tails of horror by two second years. He also passed by compartment that was almost fogged up by four fifth year students smoking roll ups, the smoke from which caused his eyes to water and the smell was nothing like tobacco smell he knew. But he did what every student did when it came to this sort of situation and that was to adhere to the unwritten rules of being a student and; walk away, pretending he had never seen anything. Plus regardless of what it was they were smoking, he didn't fancy a beat down for telling on them, not on his first day back; thank you very much.

Coming near the end of the train and trying to keep his balance centered as they had begun it's journey, he peered into the next compartment and froze in place as he spotted them. The three stooges of Hogwarts and the bane of his school life, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and their leader James Golden Boy Potter. He could write a ten page thesis on why these three human beings were the worst thing. When they weren't following through with hair brained scrams, they were using Severus as a practice dummy for spell, hexes and jinxes they had learnt in class. He did however, admit the out of all of them Lupin was a much more amiable person to have around as he was the only one to not raise his wand to Severus in malice. But that didn't mean that Lupin was in his good books either as he did nothing to stop his friends torment of him, so he defiantly on Severus' blacklist.  
Noting that Lupin was occupied in his reading and Black and Potter were having a conversation, Severus picked up his feet and went to tip toe past the compartment. He almost managed to pass them undetected when Potter pulled his eyes away from Black and found Severus' that cruel looking smile of his stretched across his face. Shit! No longer tip toeing, Severus fled the area as quickly as he could, knowing full well that if he didn't hide soon he would be caught. He was a pretty fast runner but he knew from years of experience that Black could easily out run him. Spotting the toilet was open, he made a dash for it but was jolted backwards by something. Turning his head, he spotted the hand holding him by his belt and didn't need to look up to know it belonged to Black as he was dragged away.

He was brought into their compartment and unceremoniously cast backwards across the plush seating. Raising himself up by his elbows, he spotted Potter stood in front of the door as his slide it closed with a click. "Gotcha." Potter grinned, wand at hand as he approached Severus.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, Potter." The Slytherin stated simply, not taking his eyes off Potter as he came to sit next to him on the seat. "Just let me leave and I try to stay out of your way for the rest of the day?"He watched quizzically as both Lupin and Black got up and left, shutting the door securely behind them. His attention was abruptly brought back to Potter as he pressed his right hand into space left of Severus' head, so that he was now leaning over him. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"I've been thinking about a lot over this summer, Snape." Potter whispered to him, no malice in his face but instead something else that Severus didn't recognize. "I've come to an understanding about myself. That I have an appreciation for beautiful things, like your friend Evans ..."

"Don't you touch Lily!" Severus barked, only to be silenced by the Gryffindor placing a finger against his lip, accompanied by a "shh"

"I wasn't finished." Potter chide. "I have also grown to have a certain appreciation for intelligent things, too." 

"What's does your "appreciation" have to do with me?" Severus inquired, though he felt he would dread the answer. 

"You of all people can't figure it out?" Potter chuckled to himself, Severus watched his wand hand as the tip of said wand brushed against his cheek. "Wanna hint?" With caution Severus nodded his head. At his signal, the other boy leaned in closer and Severus suspected he would whisper the answer in his ear only to let out a muffled whimper as Potter's lips sealed around his own. With an effort filled shove, Severus push the other boy off himself, who to his annoyance started laughed, the damnable bastard that he was. Getting up he sprinted for the door, sliding it open with a "slam!", he dashed off and this time Black, nor Potter chased after him. He only came to a stop when he spotted Lily, sat in her compartment with "them" but he couldn't care less what these "friends" of her's thought of him, he needed someone else by his side and; he needed her now.

Stepping into the compartment he was met by two sets of annoyed eyes and one set of emerald eyes filled to the brim with concern. "Severus, what happened to you?" Lily Evans gasped, hand held in front of her mouth, a gasped. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I would have said "fallen backwards through a hedge" ..." Comment Susan Locksen with a sneer.

"And then off a cliff." Chimed in Tracy Elden, causing both to burst out laughing at their "joke".

"Tracy, Susan, please." Lily pleaded the two witches before turning back to Severus. "Severus, are you okay?"

Severus eyed Locksen and Elden, cautiously. "Can I talk to you alone, Lily?" 

"Susan,Tracy could you give us a moment?" Lily asked.

Slightly annoyed at being asked to leave, the two pushed past Severus out of the compartment which Severus hastily closed off, from the rest of the train and; sat himself down next to his best friend. Turning his head to look at her as he felt her reassuring hand on his shoulder while he tried his best to understand what had just happened. "Potter just kissed me."

"James, did what?" She gasped as if she hadn't heard correctly.

"Just a moment ago, in his compartment." Severus tried to explain, it didn't help that what had happened had both come out of nowhere and didn't even seem logically sound in his own mind as if it was made up. "He was leaning over me, talking about having an "appreciation for beautiful things" and he ... um ... used you as an example..."

"He didn't say anything about did he?"

"No, just your name." Severus assured her, hearing a relieved sigh as he continued. "He then started talking about "having an appreciation for intelligent things" and he forced his mouth on mine. Ugh. I managed to push him away but it was just so ... so ... ugh!" He felt a shiver run down his spine at the memory then looking Lily in the eye, he pleaded to her. "Lily, you do believe me don't you, Lily?"

"Why would you, of all people make something like that up?" Lily reason with a smile. "That Potter is nothing but a creep. You stay with me and if he comes near us, I'll get him where it hurts, don't you worry." Severus nodded to her words, though he doubted a knee to the crotch would be enough to deter Potter, he was relieved that she believed his story.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus was more than grateful that nothing else happened that day, through the rest of journey to Hogwarts, comforted by Lily by his side. But once they were seated in the great hall, Severus sat among other Slytherin and though Potter didn't try anything; he could feel eyes staring at him. He did not dare look across at the Gryffindor table and tried his best to ignore him. The eyes still followed him as he left the great hall after the sorting ceremony and once he had eaten his fill of food but to his relief they left him as he headed towards the dungeons. Marching into the boy's dormitory and finding his trunk, Severus pulled out his nightshirt, towels and bar of soap before he enter the bathroom.  
No matter how much he had eaten or drank, to his relentless dismay, he could still taste Potter on his lips. It made him feel dirty and his skin crawled at the memory. Shaking his head to try and push away that thought, he removed his robes and set them off to the side as he turned on the shower. Unwrapping his bar of soap, he carefully checked the water's temperature and finding it satisfactory, stepped into shower. Lathering up the soap between his palms, he began his daily ritual of tracing the soap over his body. Something that Severus had learnt very quickly after his first night sharing a dorm with other students was the frustration of being the only one who still just used soap and water to wash himself. It had been a sore point for him, in the beginning. Having to listen to other scrutinize him for his "lack" of hygiene because he didn't use shower gels or shampoos or moisturizers. He had come to terms with their criticism as he realized he couldn't do anything about it as those kind of products were a luxury for them to have, not a necessity. They came from well to do, pureblood households and Severus did not, he came from a poor neighborhood, in a halfblood household where having warm water to bathe in was considered luxurious. The only part of his body that he didn't us soap on was his hair and not because he didn't want clean hair; something else his classmates mocked him for but the soap in his hair had made him look like he had dandruff. And he had made the decision that he would much rather have greasy hair than greasy and flaky hair.  
Turning off the shower, Severus wrung out his hair before wrapping it up in a towel. Taking up the other towel he dried his body, moving to face the mirror, he gently patted his face and neck dry. Lowering the towel from his face, Severus peered at himself in the reflection. With slight hesitation, he raised two fingers and pressed them to his lips, closing his eyes and concentrating on the pressure placed on them. It felt ... it felt ...  
His eyes snapped open and he quickly lowered his fingers, seeing bright pink tint his cheeks. "What the hell is wrong with me!?" Severus cursed himself, pulling his nightshirt on and giving his hair a quick towel dry, he headed back to the bedroom. And climbing into bed, he hoped that this had been some sort of weird prank Potter had been playing on his as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came and Severus quickly changed into yesterday's robes before heading upstairs for breakfast. He was very quickly made aware of the return of the eyes burning into the back of his head. He kept his head down and concentrated his attention on his piece of toast. "What's Potter staring at?" Voiced Avery, irritation laced his voice as he stared past Severus and towards the Gryffindor table.

"What's that?" Asked Nott, taking his eyes away from ogling Caroline Blankley's cleavage.

"Potter," Avery repeated. "He keeps staring over here and it's pissing me off."

"Just ignore him, Avery." Lucius Malfoy cut in, dabbing his lips with his napkin, vain and resplendent as ever. "If Potter wishes to stare at his betters, let him. Besides, if it bothers you so much you could send some hexes his way later."

"Fine." Avery resigned, folding his arms across his chest. Then looking to Severus, he raised a brow at him. "You're being awfully quiet today, Snape. More than usually, anyway."

"Hmm?" Severus mumbled around his toast, he had hoped no one would have noticed him. "I'm just not in the mood for talking, today." Avery "humphed" at Severus' attempt of an excuse but he grateful he didn't push it further.

"You know the new timetable, Snape?" Avery requested. "What classes do we have today?"

"Um, well we have transfiguration then herbology, divination after lunch and history of magic for the rest of the day." Severus answered, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. 

"Two hours of a boring lecture about some goblin war or whatever it was?" Avery grunted obviously displease by this information. "I'll be surprised if I'm still awake after the first five minutes." 

"It could be worse, you could be signed up to muggle studies." Lucius quipped and then looking over his goblet at Severus he added. "How are you finding that course, Severus? Learn anything interesting?" 

"You chose to do muggle studies?" Nott interrupted, face showing disgust at the very thought. "Why?"

"It's an easy grade." Severus justified with a shrug and he was right, for him at least who grew up in a mostly muggle orientated household, it was a cake walk. 

"That's right." Avery nodded. "I forget you're a halfblood sometimes." He said the word "halfblood" while wrinkling his nose as if being a halfblood was the same as having a disease of some sort. But Severus was more than used to this kind of mannerism, it was an inevitability being the only non-pureblooded student in a whole house. 

"Well as much as it's been fun talking to you all, I have to take my leave, else be late for my classes." Lucius stated, removing himself from his seat and walking away. "Ta ta." 

"I guess we should make a move, too." Nott grumbled with a stretch.

"Yeah, I guess." Avery agreed, standing up to leave. "You coming, Snape?"

"Coming." Severus nodded and followed Avery out of the great hall, to stand outside the transfiguration classroom. He leaned against the wall, relieved to be freed from Potter's eyesight and found himself smiling as he spotted Lily coming his way; only for to drop in realization that if Lily was in his class then so was Potter and his friends.

"Sev, how are you feeling today?" His friend beamed, grasping his upper arm in a reassuring manner. 

"I'd feel better if Potter didn't keep staring at me." Severus whispered as to not allow Avery privy to their conversation.

"Sorry about that." Lily apologized. "I told him to pack it in but he didn't listen to me. But just remember any class he's in, I'm in. So I've got your back, Severus."

"Thanks, Lily." Severus managed a smile for her. Though she didn't need to say, it was still nice to know she was there for him. Their moment was shattered however, by the approach of more gryffindors, including the golden boy himself.

"So, how are you two today?" Potter inquired, strutting up to them, like a flaming peacock, he believed himself to be.

"Severus told me what happened on the train." Lily whispered in threatening manner, something Severus had never heard from her before, it sent a shiver down his spin. "And he doesn't like it. So, stop it." Potter just smirked, nonplussed by Lily's warning.

"What's the matter, can't Snape speak for himself?" The gryffindor boy grinned, causing Severus to bite his tongue to stop himself from rising to Potter's obvious bait. Seemingly disappointed that he didn't get a rise from Severus, Potter moved to stand just behind the slytherin's right shoulder. Confusion that Severus felt by Potter's strange behavior was washed away by a feeling of shock and revulsion as he felt one of the other boy's hands grasp his backside, firmly. "You can't hide behind Evans forever, Snape." Numbed by shock, Severus only managed to whimper as he felt firm lips press against his neck. Then with a laugh, denoting Potter's victory over him, he and his hand left.

"You damn creep, Potter." Lily said, waving her fist after him as he disappeared into a crowd of gryffindors. She then turned back to Severus. "Sev, you going to be okay? You want me to tell someone?"

"No, no, Lily." Severus panicked. "You can't tell anyone about what just happened. Or about what happened before. That has to stay between us. I don't want other people finding out."

"But Sev ..." Lily began to protest.

"Find out about what, master Snape?" Professor Mcgonagall cut through the conversation, making the pair of them jump.

"N-nothing, Professor." Severus muttered, holding his hands behind his back. Mcgonagall said nothing but raised a singular eyebrow and ushered them into her classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lunch, Severus heads to the library, to read up on his transfiguration studies. While searching for the correct book, Potter has a proposition for him.

Severus sat next to Lily in transfiguration class in the back row as apposed to their usual seating near the front and she encouraged Locksen and Elden to sit next to them; forcing Potter and his friends to sit elsewhere. It was a relief to know for the full hour that the gryffindor couldn't stare at him from his new position, making it much easier for Severus to concentrate on his work. Besides history of magic, transfiguration was a subject that escaped his attention. It wasn't that he didn't take notes or didn't study the subject in his spare time as he did with his other subjects, it just didn't interest him. He could not see the practical application for a lot of it. Turning mice into china cups? Well if ever there was an emergency situation and all he had was his wand and a pair of rabbits, he could transfigure them into a pair of glass slippers, that'll keep evil forces away. And as a result, he felt he needed to study harder in order to keep his grades high enough to at least scoop up an A in his O.W.L.S next year. He had not gone through four years of turning hedgehogs into pin cushions and back again, to not get a passing grade in transfiguration.

Once class was over, Severus was one of the first to leave, saying a quick goodbye to Lily and heading for the herbology greenhouses. Lily had told him that they had charms next so Severus had relaxed, knowing that Potter wasn't in his class brightened his day to no end. He couldn't give a rat's arse what happened in this class, it was a reprieve. Standing outside greenhouse fourteen, he waited for the previous class of third years to trickle out. Knocking on the glass door, he stepped inside. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, master Snape, do come in." Professor Applegate enthused, waving him into the classroom. "It's nice to see you early for my classes, I like you enthusiasm. Just need to wait for the rest of the class to turn up and we can begin."

"Okay, I don't mind waiting." Severus nodded as he took out his dragon hide gloves and ear muffs, readying himself for the lesson to come.

The class, in Severus' opinion went by far too quickly for his liking. It had felt like he had only been in there five minutes, listening to Professor Applegate lecture on the uses of the Aum plant in healing practices and it's uses in certain types of potions. Which Severus was actually rather interested in. But like all things, it had to come to an end, so with great reluctance, Severus packed away his things and went to have his lunch with the rest of his class.

After a quick stop to grab something to eat at the great hall and briefly finding himself being watched, he headed for the library; were he planned to study to keep himself occupied and knowing that Potter couldn't do much with other student and a librarian around. Outside the library, Severus could have sworn he was being followed but whenever he turned around or looked over his shoulder, he saw no one. He gathered that either his paranoia was getting out of hand or whoever it was had been taking lessons in stealth which just sounded creepy and crazy at the same time. Stepping into the library, he head for the transfiguration section and spotting the book he wanted on the top shelf. So, going up onto his tip toes, he stretched upwards towards his goal but as he did so another hand took the book from the shelf. Irritated that this person had taken the book while they would have obviously seen Severus trying to get it, he turned to give them a piece of his mind and was met by the stupidly grinning face of James Potter. With an exasperated sigh, he held out his hand towards the book. "Potter, can I have my book, please?"

"In a minute, I want to have a word with you first."

"Well, I don't want to have a word with you."

"I have a proposition that would benefit you, if you're curious? But if you don't want to know that's fine too." The way Potter had said "proposition" whether intentionally or not sounded seedy and underhanded. But that didn't mean that Potter hadn't spiked his interest.

"What kind of "proposition" are we talking about here? And what are these "benefits" your talking about?" Severus asked cautiously, one of the very few things that Severus' father had taught him was always read the fine print before signing anything. Potter moved closer to him and checked around them and lowering his voice, he spoke.

"Here's my understanding of the situation at hand: I want you to be mine but you don't want me in return. But I've noticed as has the rest of the school that you're lacking monetary funds, from your clothing to basic things that others may take for granted." Potter whispered to him, coming round to stand behind him. Remembering what happened last time, Severus spun round to face him, his hands hovering over his backside as a precaution; to which the gryffindor only smirked as he continued. "So my offer to you is this: I will take care of you, buy you things, clothes, books, any little trinket you have your heart set on. And in return for my contribution to your welfare, you refund my little "favors" with some of your own."

"What do you mean "favors?"" Severus inquired, positive he really didn't want to know but was too curious to not know, it was a constant conflict he had.

Potter laughed at his question, so much so that tears formed in his eyes and he had to rearrange his glasses. "You know, Snape until that moment on the Hogwarts Express, I thought you were dirtier than a puddle of mud but seeing how innocent you actually are is rather amusing." Coming closer to him, Potter weaved his arm around Severus' back grasped his upper arm. "Favors Snape. Sexual favors. I take of your needs." Severus watched as the gryffindor then traced his eyes over his body before adding. "And you take care of my needs." The smaller boy shoved him away, escaping his grasp.

"You keep your filthy needs to yourself." Severus hissed at Potter.

"Alright, I just thought I'd offer. If you don't bother asking you don't get. But if you ever change you mind, don't be scared to talk to me." Potter the held out the transfiguration book to him which Severus swiped from his hand without hesitation. The slytherin kept his distance as the gryffindor boy went to leave the isle when he stopped and turned to him with the bloody smirk. "Oh by the way, your arse felt good. Certainly exceeded my expectations." And with a laugh at Severus' expression, he left the other boy feeling even more scandalized. And he gripped the transfiguration book as if it was a flotation device as he felt every bit washed out to sea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus returns to his dorm to find some "free samples" waiting for him.

After all that Severus didn't get much in the way of studying done, only managing a measly two and quarter pages of notes instead of the usual five or six pages, he was used to. So he quickly checked the book out of the library with hopes of continuing his study's when he returned to his dorm and; dashed off to the divination tower. He just barely made it on time with not a moment to spare as the others in his class were taking their seats. It hadn't help that on his way up the stairs on the fourth floor, one of his shoes had slipped off and fallen back down to the second floor. He blamed the thinning laces, heck one of his right shoes' laces had already snapped in half and in need of replacing. Finding the free seat next to Avery, he sat down.

"The hell happened to you?" Avery whispered to him from over the top of the crystal ball. "Those gryffindors been giving you the run around, again?"

"I just lost track of time that's all." Severus excused, sitting his bag under the table.

"Never took you as the type to have poor time keeping, Snape." Malciber spoke softly to evade Professor Kaltrine ears as she began her lecture on the many interpretations of the Hang Man tarot card, it's good meanings and bad meanings.

"I've had a lot on my mind recently." He whispered in between taking notes, though he very much doubted the information would be of any use to him, he wanted to at least attempt to appear to be working.

"I'll say you have." Avery commented. "More quiet than usual at breakfast, whispering with that "friend" of your's, running off to Applegate's lecture and being almost tardy to Kaltrine's? I certainly hope you haven't brought an illness back with you from that muggle town of your's." As Avery said the word "muggle" he began inspecting his fingernails as if cheeking for dirt or a chipped nail. "What were you two talking about anyway?"

"Just talking about our muggle studies assignments we had to do over the summer." Severus lied as he certainly didn't want the two of them to know what they had actually been discussing. If word ever got out about what had happened with Potter, he would hear about it from his piers and probably lectured on it.

"Ugh!" Both Avery and Malciber grunted at the mere mention of "muggle studies". But to his gratitude they did not ask him any further question, obviously perturbed by his answer as Nott and Avery had made their opinions clear to him on what they thought of said subject. No doubt that to any other slytherin in the school, taking muggle studies would be considered "letting the side down" as if he wasn't already with being only a halfblood.

When class was dismissed, Severus collected his bag from under the table and with Avery trudging after him as Malciber had gone to have a quick word with one of the Jones a hufflepuff boy that had been in their lesson about something, Severus really didn't want to know about. As much as hanging around with the two of them was slightly comforting in a secure sense, he didn't care much for when Avery or Malciber or any slytherins for that matter rained intimidation on anyone, knowing full well for himself what it was like.

Heading downstairs, he spotted to his great displeasure, gryffindors beginning to line up outside the classroom. And at the front of that queue was Potter and his friends, Lupin and Black. The light from the candles reflected in his glasses as their eyes locked, Potter smirked and Severus scowled back. Descending the rest of the flight of stairs, he tried his best to not hesitate or so much as flinch as he walked past the three and found himself stood at the back, waiting for Professor Binns to materialize and welcome them into his class. Readying himself and steeling his nerves as he knew as soon as Binns ushered them in, it would be a race for the best seats. Everyone in the class that he knew of wanted to avoid sitting at the front, so they could best goof off, nap or chat with their friends. As not many in the class actually cared for it. Sure, Severus would take his usual notes but he didn't care for the subject and often found himself threatening to drift off with the rest of the class.

Suddenly and without warning before hand, Binns fazed halfway through the door. "File in, in a nice orderly fashion..." He announced but as soon as the first word left his lips, the class were all cramming in the doorway. "CHILDREN! Single file, single file!" Severus had procrastinated too long and ended up the last to enter, stepping into the classroom, he was welcomed by the sight of an almost completely filled classroom with the exception of one seat. This seat to his surprise was at the back of the classroom. This seat also "happened" to be the one at the end of the row. Sat next to James Potter, who's arm draped over the remaining chair, looking very much like a cat who had successfully cornered a mouse. Looking to fine Lily's face in the crowd, she met his eyes, her lips formed the words: "I'm so sorry." And checking the classroom, in case by some chance he had missed another vacant seat. But to his utmost displeasure, the only seat available to him was the one at the back. Next to Potter. So with immense hesitation, he took the remaining chair, perching on the very edge of the seat and tucking himself as far away from the gryffindor as possible.

As Binns began his lecture, Severus quickly routed through his bag for his note book, quills and ink bottle. His didn't trust not being able to see what Potter was up to and now being sat next to him, was even worse. He almost wished that the other boy and his friends would just go back to bullying him, at least then he would have some semblance of what to expect. But now Potter "wanted him" and Severus felt even more on edge than he ever had. He had seen Potter's display of what he obviously thought as "affectionate" towards those he fancied when he had just been harassing Lily. Though he personally, would much rather he had to deal with Potter than Lily.

Laying his notebook open, he dipped his quill into his ink bottle and began taking flourishes of notes, trying his best to ignore the boy sat next to him. He had however, only gotten a few sentences done when he felt a finger tapping his elbow. Scrunching up his face in irritation, he turned to see what it was that Potter wanted, to have his attention instead drawn to the other boy's notebook. Written on the clean opened page was: "You have very, feminine handwriting."

Using his own quill, Severus wrote under Potter's "statement": "So what if my writing style is slightly more "feminine"? Does it stifle your vision of me?" He fully hoped it did.

"No." Potter wrote in reply. "I just now noticed it. That's all." Underneath his sentence, Potter wrote more, to Severus' irritation. "You also have very feminine looking hands."

"I do not have feminine hands!" Severus scrawled angrily under his word, jabbing the dot of for the exclamation mark, fiercely.

"Why are you being so defensive? It's just a compliment."

"Not with you, Potter. Never with you. Besides, we both know the only reason you're giving me "compliments" is to try and get something in return."

"Well, when you're being nice to someone, isn't it expect to gain something back in return?"

Severus starred at Potter's sentence with disgust and dipping his quill back into the ink, he wrote his reply, crassly and rushed in areas but he hoped still legible:

"No. If I held open a door for someone, I wouldn't expect a "Thank you." because it's an expected behavior. If the person I'm holding the door open for decides to thank me, it's up to them. It's not up to me to expect it or demand it. And it's certainly not up to you to expect something back for what is basic human decency." Sliding the page back over to Potter, he watched in annoyance as after reading Severus' words, he simply snorted in bemusement. And wrote the words: "We'll see."  
Irritated, the slytherin set about ignoring Potter for the rest of the class, cupping his hand around the side of his face, to better block the other boy from his vision and scribbled down as many notes as he could.

Once class had ended, Severus headed straight to the dungeons and into the slytherin common room as he didn't feel at all hungry. After everything that had happened, he just wanted to get away from everyone. He had been stared at, groped, "propositioned" and given "compliments" and he had had enough of James Potter to last a lifetime. Feeling exhausted, he ascended the stairs to his dorm and stepped inside.

He quickly slammed the door closed and checking no one else was in the room, locked the door with a swish of his wand as he spotted the parcel sat on his bed. Placing his bag down the side of his bed, he approached it with caution, wand raised. The parcel itself was nothing special, about twenty five by twenty five by twelve centimeters in size; wrapped in plain brown paper. It had a label but all that was written there was Severus' name and the dorm's address, nothing more. So, with a shaking hand and after readjusting his grip on his wand, he pulled away off the paper. Then being showed nothing more than a ever plainer looking box, Severus steadied his breath and tore off it's lid, ready for anything to spring up out of it. As was his past experience of mysterious parcels.

Loosening his hold on the lid, he let fall to the ground with a soft "thud" as he peered at the box's content, he sat himself down on the bed. Severus picked up the nearest item, a bottle of shampoo which he flipped the lid open and took a hesitant sniff. "Strawberries?" Severus gasped, closing the lid and held it at arms length, confused. 

Usually, people would joke at Severus' expense about getting him shampoo or that Severus needed and, though he agree that didn't mean he at all liked it being used as an excuse to pick on him. But the fact that someone had actually gone out of their way to send him some? He didn't really know how to feel about this. Was it meant as he very much believed as an insult? Or did the sender have good intentions? Or had the sender tampered with it? Like what had happened to Lucius a few years back when had to walk around school with flamingo pink hair, after someone had messed with his conditioner. So with that in mind, Severus used his wand to scan for anything malicious or abnormal about the bottles but it can back with no results. Laying the bottle down on the bed, he pulled out another bottle, this time it was labelled "Luxurious Body Moisturizer: For Shower Use Only". Opening it's lid and smelling it, he expected the same fragrance of strawberries but was surprised when instead he smelt watermelon. It wasn't that he didn't like strawberries, he was actually rather fond of them. But his favorite fruit was watermelon, hands down. 

So humming happily to himself he took another smell, wiggling his toes in joy. But then remembering the bottle had come from an unknown sources, he quickly checked it and once it had cleared, he closed it up and placed it down on the bed. He was the greeted by a circular tub of a decent size which had a colour photo of a watermelon half on it's lid with written along the pictures outline: Watermelon Body Butter. "What the hell is "body butter"?" Severus questioned out loud, feeling slightly uncomfortable because in his head the words "body" and "butter" did not mix. Like something he would find down Knockturn Alley. He shuddered at the thought but with the scan coming back clear, he turned the tub over and read the instructions on the back to see if they would give him some insight to this strange product. 

"After your next shower, gently pat dry your skin, leaving it slightly damp. Apply the body butter to the skin using firm broad strokes until the product is absorbed into the skin. For best results apply product before bedtime to your feet and hands and cover with cotton socks or gloves; to give you smooth skin. Do not used too much of the product or it could cause your skin to become greasy." Severus read aloud, raising a brow as he turned the product back over. "So it's another moisturizer? One for during my showers and another for after?" Unscrewing the lid, he did as he had done with items before it and sniffed the mousse like formula, giving a trill of happiness at the scent of watermelon. Then remembering himself, he closed the lid and placed it on the bed with a dismissive cough, his cheeks flushed pink. Finding the seemingly the last item packed away in the box was two neatly folded, plush, green, towels. They were so soft against his skin, not like the starchy towels that hung up in the bathroom. But not to be fooled he gave them the once over with his wand and when they also came back clear, he spared no time in pressing his face against them. Pulling his face away, he found the towel's label and couldn't help but whistle in shock at the fact that they were apparently made of one hundred percent Egyptian cotton. He felt every bit like a child in a sweet shop. Spoiled by a stranger's generosity. Which reminded him of something he wanted to find out.

Looking down into the box, he found the final item that had been sent to him. A folded up piece of expensive looking parchment. Putting the towels down and picking up the parchment, he unfolded it and read what it had to say: 

"I knew you wouldn't appreciate me sending you things in the morning post, so I made sure to get this delivered for the afternoon. Count these as a free sample. Yours sincerely, James ..."

"Potter!" Severus growled the name, scrunching the note in his hand as he did so. More infuriated than ever, he hastily packed away the array of items, throwing the now balled up note inside before slamming on the lid and; hiding it away in his bedside cabinet. Flicking his wand at the door, he unlocked the door to the dormitory. Pulling out his notebook and the transfiguration textbook, he went to take notes. "They go back tomorrow." He told himself. But when he went to try and concentrate on his work, they called to him. "Screw this, they're going back today!" Severus decided, closing his ink bottle and going to retrieve the box, his anger though was interrupted by another thought. He had said they were free. He had called them "free samples". That meant he didn't have to give Potter any sort of remuneration. He didn't have to "return the favor". It could just be that Severus kept these things after all, Potter had given them to him without a price attached to them. Besides, the items were of a personal matter and he couldn't see the gryffindor wanting him to give them back. If anything, by keeping them Severus would be doing both of them a good turn. Potter wouldn't feel humiliated by his presents being returned to him by Severus. And, Severus could have a few nights of luxury.  
Patting the cabinet door with affection, he sat himself back down on the bed and continued his earlier notes, a smile playing on his face. 

That night Severus Snape knew what being privileged felt like and though he knew it wouldn't last. He still couldn't help the stupid grin on his face as he waited for dreams to come to him, smelling of strawberries and watermelon.


End file.
